Peek-A-Boo, Regina!
by A Late Gentleman
Summary: Emma was inspired by The Matrix and wanted to see if her hand could go through a mirror. As fate would have it, she was in for a surprise!
1. Chapter 1

Emma was staring at her reflection in the mirror and laid her hand down on it. She wasn't focusing on herself, but on the mirror since she had just seen The Matrix on DVD.

She was curious as to what would happen if she kept staring at it and using her hand to push against the mirror.

Without meaning to, she saw her hand begin to glow and she felt something grab her.

She was now in the mirror and was now standing in front of mirrors on the wall. She looked closely at them and realized that she was able to see through all of the mirrors in Storybrooke.

She briefly looked at all of them before her eyes began to focus on one in particular.

She saw Regina Mills looking at herself in the mirror in mayoral outfit and began to do different poses.

After a while, Regina began to undress and admire her own body. She was naked as the day she was born and liked what she saw.

Emma got as close to it as she could and felt a tug again. She was now able to see Regina a lot clearer than before. The blonde froze when she realized that Regina was naked.

Once Regina saw Emma in her mirror, she turned bright red and quickly covered herself with her hands.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in _my_ mirror and _spying_ on me? I never thought that you of all people would turn out to be a Peeping Tom! I knew Sidney would be guilty of such a thing, but not you."

Emma smirked, "If I knew that this could happen then I would've done it much sooner!"

Purple smoke had concealed Regina from Emma and to the blonde's disappointment, the brunette had put clothes on.

The mayor was now wearing a simpler version than her mayoral outfit that she had on previously.

"Aww Regina, you're no fun at all!" Emma said as she pouted.

Regina ignored her comment and said, "Do I want to even know how you managed to achieve being trapped in a mirror?"

"I blame The Matrix movie!"

"What are you talking about, Miss Swan?"

"The Matrix is one of the best action packed movie with badass long trench coats, guns, robots, and a bunch of other cool shit!"

"Language, Miss Swan."

Emma rolled her eyes, "I'm getting to the juicy part, so don't interrupt me."

"Excuse me, Miss Swan? You need to learn some manners, especially when addressing your mayor, let alone a Queen."

Emma sighed, "As I was saying, there's this scene in the movie where Neo, the main guy, had this silver liquid come out of the mirror. It then ends up covering him and then the liquid goes in his mouth."

"That sounds more disturbing than cool."

"It also reminds me of Terminator 2: Judgement Day when the main villain could turn into anybody he wanted despite being silver liquid too!"

"I think you're a bit obsessed when it comes to silver liquid and violence. Are you not concerned whatsoever that you're in a mirror?"

"I'm sure that I'll find a way out of here somehow. Now I can finally fulfill a fantasy of mine. Are you going to say 'Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of them all?' "

"Are we really going to quote Snow White right now?"

"Yes, we are. Come on Regina, I can only do this once in my lifetime."

"If I indulge you this once, will you stop talking about movies?"

"Sure thing, Regina!"

Regina huffed and took did her best to look like the Evil Queen again. She glared at

Emma and said, "Mirror Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of them all?"

"You are, my Queen."

Emma didn't want to admit that when she called Regina her queen that it had made her happy. After all, she considered herself as her knight in shining armor.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina rolled her eyes, "Do you want me to help you get out of the mirror or do you want to take Sidney Glass's position permanently?"

"I would like to come out now, please." Emma said while trying not to laugh.

The former Evil Queen put her hand through the mirror and Emma quickly grabbed onto it.

Emma had fallen on Regina and was frozen on the spot. She always fantasized about being on top of Regina, but this was the real thing now. Since the Sheriff was so close to her mayor, and she could smell a faint scent of apples.

Regina couldn't believe her luck that the Savior was lying on top of her and she secretly was enjoying it. She didn't want Emma to catch on, so she moved her hands cautiously along Emma's body.

"I don't understand why I put up with this nonsense."

"It's because you secretly love me."

Regina's cheeks turned a darker shade of red when Emma said that.

"You're very comfy, Madame Mayor."

"Don't you dare get used to it!" Regina snapped as she pushed Emma off of her.

"That was one crazy trip. Were you serious about me being able to be in the mirror and be a genie?"

"I don't see why you would enjoy such a dull task as that."

"It wouldn't be dull if I could look upon your beautiful face."

Regina had a small smile on her lips at the compliment even if it was very cheesy.

She complimented Emma in return and said, "You would be an excellent mirror due to your skills."

"Does this mean I'm hired?"

"I'll hire you on one condition."

"What's that one condition, Madame Mayor?"

"Don't you ever try to trap yourself in a mirror again."

"What are you going to do if it happens again?"

"I'll keep you trapped there and make you watch Snow White on a loop."

"I can't believe you brought my mom into this."

"I wasn't the one who was referencing to the film, dear."

"Next time I get stuck in a mirror, I'll be the one naked first. That way, when you pull me out, we can get down to business."

"Shut up. Miss Swan."


End file.
